The Name on Everybody's Lips
by BeRightThere
Summary: Movie night at the Lalonde Residence. Pale RoxyDirk


The Name on Everybody's Lips

"A musical?" Dirk asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Not your typical speed."

"Come on it'll be fun," Roxy giggled as she put the frozen pizza into the oven. It was Friday Movie Night, a tradition as old as time for the two best friends. However, it typically included Jane and Jake, but they were both on vacation and had to skip.

"Its about murderers, so obviously it'll be only the best of musicals. Besides we can sing alone."

"Aren't musicals supposed to be cheery and happy and shit?" Dirk grumbled, but figured he couldn't do much about it since it was her turn to choose the movie. Movie Night is some serious shit, you don't go breaking a tradition like that.

"IDK, at least 100% of the musicals I've seen have been depressing as hell so my guess is no," stated Roxy.

"What was it, Les Mis?" Dirk asked.

"Maybe."

Dirk sighed and headed out of the kitchen, "'Kay, I'll go set the musical up."

He walked through his best friend's huge ass house towards their movie theater in the basement. The Lalonde residence was the typical choice for Movie Night, due to the lavish room and the fact that Ms. Lalonde always kept her distance, if she was actually home. The small movie theater had two rows of reclining chairs, with a small kitchenette with a microwave and minifridge to the west. A large screen filled most of the north wall, and the perfect finishing touch to the room was movie posters for his bro's films filling the east wall. Dave gives one to Rose every Christmas and she claims that she is simply putting them to use in a way that would be the least obnoxious, but Roxy knows that her mom appreciates have a bit of Strider Touch in the house.

He went to the cabinet and riffled through the various popcorn choices before he picked the generic store brand microwavable popcorn. Setting the box out he went to set the movie up so that the title page would be playing.

"Pizza's ready," Roxy's voice carried down the stairs.

After grabbing a plateful of Meat Lover's Pizza, the pair settled themselves into the comfortable chairs and started the movie.

"Its too bad Janey and Jakey couldn't come here, they would like the movie," Roxy said as she leaned her recliner back.

"They are being horrible friends and ditching us at the same time," Dirk complained. "They're probably having more fun than us too."

"Impossible," Roxy said through a mouth full of pizza. "You're just mad that they didn't take you."

"I'm mad that no would could take me on vacation, we were abandoned by our caregivers, Rox. They thought they could travel the states and leave us. I need to be cared for. These are my formative years you know."

"Okay I'm like, 110% sure that you were offered to go with Bro but declined." Roxy poked him.

"Well of course, I couldn't leave you alone, now could I?"

"Watch the movie you lame-butt." Roxy shushed him.

Dirk stayed silent for most of the movie, only interrupting to accuse Roxy of choosing the movie solely on the fact that the main character's name was Roxie Hart. (It was her reason but she objected nonetheless.)

By the end of the movie, Dirk was laying down with his head on Roxy's lap as his companion picked the stray pieces of popcorn that had fallen down her shirt.

"Consensus," Roxy asked after she turned off the Blu-ray player.

"It was aight," Dirk said as he rolled off her lap.

"Oh shut up you totally liked it, don't think I missed you singing along to Cell Block Tangle." Roxy accused.

"Really, you could hear anything over your obnoxious ass singing," Dirk grumbled.

The two got up and started picking up their area.

"The name on everybody's lips is gonna be, Roxie," Roxy sang as she sauntered up the stairs.

"You should do your hair in a flapper style. Reach full Roxie Hart potential," Dirk joked.

"I'm gonna be a star, Dirky. They're all gonna love me," She said going up on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He hugged her, "Whatever you say, Rox."


End file.
